


BTS - Your first time with V

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [26]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Although this is written as reader, we imagine this to take place with Taehyung's OTP who features in many of our headcanon fics/scenarios.Check out our headcanon masterlist and full masterlist for many more fics, scenarios, lists etc.Our tumblr page can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.comPlease leave a kudo and comment if you enjoy





	BTS - Your first time with V

You saw him from a distance, leaning against a broad-trunked tree, facing the ancient palace and watching as small groups of tourists walked by. You felt your heart thud in your chest, despite yourself, and took a deep breath as you approached him, tugging down the hem of your plain white camisole and adjusting the strap of the fabric tote bag on your shoulder.

“Hi.” You called from behind him. He turned around at the sound of your voice, away from the crowd. He looked a little dazed for a moment, before he smiled softly.

“Hi. I’m glad you came.” Without warning, he leaned down and kissed you gently on the lips. He had pulled away before you had time to register what had happened, but you felt your heart thud once more and you had to force yourself to close your mouth. He laughed gently at your reaction as you looked away from him to the floor. It wasn’t like you had never kissed him before. In fact, you had done a little more than kiss in the past. It was just that, until he had texted you yesterday evening asking if you wished to go for a walk in the woods by Changdeokgung Palace, you had not spoken for three weeks. If you were honest with yourself, the fault also lied in yourself. You had decided not to text or message him until he did so first and so the stalemate began. You didn’t even know whether or not he was your boyfriend. You had been seeing each other for the past three months, yet he had never said as much, and you had never asked.

“I like your skirt.” He nodded towards your long, floaty skirt. It was decorated in jewel toned embroidery; greens and purples and oranges. You smiled and thanked him.

“Shall we walk this way?” Taehyung indicated down a narrow, winding path which led towards a cluster of trees. You nodded and had to stop yourself from letting out a mutter of surprise as he reached down and took your hand in his. You walked towards the park in silence, passing several other couples and families before you met the thick line of trees.

Eventually, he spoke. “I liked your play.”

You frowned, confused. “Which one?”

“Hamlet. At the Jeongdong.” He shrugged. “You made a great Ophelia.”

Your forehead wrinkled even further. “You saw my play? When?”

“Last Thursday.”

You let out a small laugh, without much humour. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going? We could have done something afterwards.”

He looked at you. “I thought you were probably busy.”

You shook your head as you turned a corner and passed a small, stone carving by the side of the path. “I could have at least seen you...said hello.” You sighed before deciding to let it drop. “I’m playing Honey in Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf next...at the National. We start practising in two weeks.”

“Oh.” You turn another bend in the path and find yourself passing a small fish pond. “I’ve never seen the play. I enjoyed the film. Elizabeth Taylor was great.”

You glance at the small body of water and watch the shimmery gold and piebald yellow carp as they swim just below the surface. “I suppose you’ll be away again by the time it is on.”

“Away?” He turned to glance at you.

“On tour. You’re going to America.”

He paused. “Oh yeah. I forgot.” He sounded a little sad. The pond ended and you passed a group of wooden benches, scattered between the trees. There was an elderly couple seated at one, holding hands as they watched the fish in the pond from a distance. Without really thinking, you squeezed Taehyung’s hand tighter. He looked down at you as you smiled.

“Look.” You made a small gesture to the pair on the bench but kept your voice a whisper. “Cute old couple.”

His expression was incredibly gentle beneath the canopy of green trees. “They look so content.” He held your hand tighter.

“I hope I'm as happy as they look when I’m their age.” You said quietly, passing by them. They dissapeared from view as you turned another corner. The path branched off into three lanes. You chose the left strand. You became aware that the number of people you passed was growing less and less every minuite as you walked deeper into the parkland.

Taehyung moved your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. “I’m sure you will be.” You continued walking for another five minutes in silence, evetually letting go of his hand and walking side by side, before you finally broke the quiet.

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me again.” You admitted as you turned down another path. “I thought maybe you didn’t like me that much.” You shrugged.

There was a pause before he spoke. “Of course I like you.” He sounded confused.

You glanced at him. He looked beautiful in the shade. “I just thought...since we haven’t spoken for a while.” You gathered your thoughts. “I wasn’t sure what I meant to you. Whether we were dating, or...?”

He looked puzzled, his gaze dropping to his shoes as you both subconsciously slowed your speed. “I’d have said we were dating.”

“Oh.”

“We’ve been intimate.”

You felt your cheeks redden. “Yes.” You agreed, remembering how you had taken him in your mouth and how his fingers had pressed against your opening, sinking into you until you gasped into his open mouth. You didn’t question his reasoning. You thought plenty of people would be happy to be intimate with someone without dating them. You took a quick glance at Taehyung and noted how, unlike yourself, he didn’t seem embarassed. His warm, caramel coloured skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as the trees parted into a clearing. There was another small pond surrounded by a low brick wall. There was no one else in sight. You hadn’t seen another person now for over half an hour.

He reached over to you and took your hand in his once more, leading you around the edge of the pond and back into the canopy of trees at the far side of the clearing. Another minute passed before you spoke. “Do you know where we are?”

He shook his head softly. “No.”

“Oh.” You briefly looked around you. “Do you think you can get us back?”

He thought for a moment. “Yes. I’m sure I can.” He turned to look at you. “Are you worried?”

Your eyes met his. “No.” He looked incredibly beautiful. You sighed, leaning in to meet his lips. His mouth touched yours gently as you turned your head and pressed yourself closer. In unison, you parted your lips to allow your tongues to meet. His right hand came around the back of your head and brushed through your hair, holding you against him. His other hand left your own and moved to brush your cheekbone as his tongue brushed against yours. You quickly felt your breath increasing as he kissed you like this; it felt incredibly sexy and, had you not been completely confident that you were alone, you would have felt exposed and indecent. As it happened, having him confirm his feelings for you after months of uncertainty had been enough to make you ache for him. You had forgotten, in the three weeks apart, how good he had made you feel the last time you were alone together. You thought that every time his eyes moved across your features, he made you feel like Helen of Troy. You had never felt more desirable with someone before.

You moaned into his mouth as his palm left your face and brushed the white strap of your camisole down your shoulder, causing the strap of your tote bag to drop to the crook of your elbow. He paused to caress your upper arm gently before repeating the motion with your other strap. You both moved off the loosely marked path without thinking, him leading you backwards until your back pressed against the trunk of a tree. You moved your hands to tug the thin, white material of his shirt from the waistband of his linen trousers. They were tucked in loosely and the shirt came free easily. You ran your hands along his bare stomach, over his bellybutton and delighted in the small sounds he made as your hands came in contact with his skin. Slowly, you moved your palm lower, not really thinking about what you were doing until your hand skimmed along his clothed erection. Like the shirt, the linen pants were very thin and, you fancied, you could feel every vein and groove through his underwear. He groaned loudly into your open mouth before pulling his lips away from yours to look at you. He gazed down through thick eyelashes and you felt your own breath hitch in reply. His desire for you was obvious but he moved his eyes from yours to briefly look around the open space, cautiously. You were no longer in view of the small path but the trees here were still widely spread out.

Slowly, he reached down for your hand and led you over a small incline in the forest floor. The hill soon levelled out before dropping again. You followed him back down until the ground was level again. You thought that even if somebody did walk past on the main path, they would not be able to see or hear you from their vantage. His hands and mouth were back on you as you allowed yourself to be lowered onto the floor, dropping your canvas bag to the side. The ground was mossy and a little spongy, supporting and cushioning your body surprisingly well. You moved your hands beneath you to push aside a few twigs as he joined you.

You thought he might protest as you hitched up the hem of your long, loosely fitting skirt and tugged down your plain, pink panties. After all, this was not the most comfortable place to be fucking, even if it wasn’t your first time together. He simply kissed you passionately in return, however, as you ran your hands along his waistband once more. The air was warm and everything felt still and silent; you would have been able to hear a pin drop in that moment. Despite everything, you thought it felt right that you should do it here and now. You didn’t think you would be able to wait to find your way back to the tourist site anyhow, and you certainly didn’t think you would be able to recapture this moment of utter stillness and silence later in his third story apartment in the middle of Gangnam.

He ran his hand along your right leg, starting at your calf and ending at your upper thigh as he leaned over you. You reached over to the colourful fabric of your bag and unlatched the magnetic button. You felt inside with one hand, the other slowly pulling the white cord of Taehyung’s trousers until the small bow came undone. You found your wallet amongst a few cosmetics and an empty plastic bottle of Coca Cola and pulled it out, quickly snapping open the button which held it closed and reaching inside of the flaps for a condom. Taehyung raised his eyebrow, briefly, a small smile playing on his lips as you pulled out the small square foil and tore the edge. Reaching forward as he balanced himself above you, you pulled down his white linen trousers and plain, cotton underwear to free his erection. As remembered, he was both longer and thicker than you had initially anticipated and you found yourself admiring him through your eyelashes, your mouth lulling open as you pinched the tip of the latex and rolled it onto him slowly. He moaned as your hand grasped him, guiding him to the space between your thighs.

He sank into you slowly. It felt a little uncomfortable due to his size and the lack of preparation, but he anticipated this as he paused.

“Is it too much?” He whispered.

You shook your head and pecked his lips, once. He moved one hand to your face and stroked your cheek a little roughly with his thumb before burying himself fully. You gasped together, pressing your faces close.

“It’s good.” You reassured him as he gazed down at you. “You feel good...” He hesitated for a moment before moving his hips against you, pulling almost all of the way out before pushing back inside. You felt him stretch you; could feel the tip of his cock pressing and brushing against your sensitive walls as he fucked you slowly, all the while watching your expression with slightly parted lips. You moved your head upwards to meet his lips. His hands trailed to your hips as he pushed his pelvis against the backs of your thighs; thrusting into you as far as he could go. You moaned breathily as he increased his speed. You suddenly heard the flapping of wings somewhere above your head, in the canopy of trees as a bird took flight. You thought Taehyung might have suddenly become aware of his surroundings as he pushed against you, now practically slamming into you in an attempt to reach his high. You held onto his shoulders tightly as he moved his mouth towards your chest and began to kiss along your breasts, above the fringe of your camisole; in wet, open mouthed kisses.

You felt him shudder against you as his hips snapped against you frantically. His lips met yours once again and he moaned loudly into your open mouth as you held him. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks like the delicate wings of a moth as he came. You felt him twitch inside you and he held you still for a moment, savouring the sensation, before slowly pulling out of you. He reached down, between your slightly damp thighs, to grasp the condom as he withdrew. You exhaled in a long, deep breath as he moved away from you, turning away from you to remove the condom. You took a moment to gather yourself, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous as you looked at your surroundings and a little ashamed at your lack of self control. You sighed and reached for your discarded underwear, slipping them back on and rolling your skirt back down over your bare knees.

Taehyung had knotted the condom and held it in one hand. He reached for your hand with the other and, with a sweet smile, pulled you to your feet. You brushed your cami and skirt down, smoothing out the fabric as you looked at him, your cheeks and chest flushed. He flashed his teeth in a grin as he reached with his spare hand and pulled a few twigs and leaves from your brunette hair.

“Thanks.” You said, reaching down to pick up your wallet and tote bag. “Here...” You reached into your bag and produced the empty bottle of Cola. “I don’t want you littering.” You kept a straight face, still feeling a little bashful as Taehyung took it from you and discarded the used condom in the bottle. You hid it back in your bag, promising yourself that you would get rid of it as soon as you passed a litter bin. He took your hand gently in his as he lead you back up the gentle slope and towards the deserted forest path.

“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” You asked after a few minutes. You had once more passed the small fish pond and thought you would be able to make it back to the tourist path before it got too late and started to get dark.

He turned to look at you and grinned. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he flashed his teeth. You felt your chest ache once more at how sweet he looked, in the warm light of the afternoon. “I hope so.” He squeezed your hand tightly. “I hope I get to see your play...”

You paused. “Hmm?” Questioning.

“Virginia Woolf. I hope I get to see it before I go to America.”

You smiled and nodded. “I hope so too.” You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek, inhaling his gentle, vetiver scent as you walked along the quiet path, hand in hand.


End file.
